Solving Magic : Year 1
by PadfootProngsMoonyJCC
Summary: Ariella Holmes, Scarlett Potter, Sherlock Holmes and Harry Potter are four of Hogwarts' newest students. What happens though when the sorting is unusual to say the least with two new students at the centre of it? In a world of magic how will the braniac Holmes siblings and the famous Potter siblings fair? Relationships, school and life are different when you're a Holmes or a Potter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi this is the first chapter of a story I am writing with my best friend ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC! It's very short but there will be two short chapters posted, this one and one more, before we get into the good stuff at Hogwarts. You may question some of the choices we have made like holding Sherlock back but there are reasons for all of the decision we have made. If you are curious about a decision we have made then feel free to PM me. We will update regularly but we are going into a long exam period so they may get less frequent but we will try and keep a schedule when it gets to that. Thanks for reading!**

 **We don't own Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

 **Ariella POV**

Sometimes it's hard being the great Sherlock Holmes' little sister. I mean I am just as smart but I am just, more human. He's brilliant, though I guess both my brothers are. I have a lot to live up to, even at 11 years old. Mycroft, Sherlock and Ariella. The famous Holmes siblings. Wizards, not that the muggles realise this, and a family of brainiacs.

Mycroft is 26 and has the entire muggle and Wizarding government wrapped around his little finger. Sherlock is 13 and already solving police cases. He started by finding the unsolved ones and solving them but then the police realised he was too smart and could be of use to them so now he helps them. Unofficially of course. He works with the aurors during the school year and the police during the holidays. Then there is me. The youngest Holmes sibling and most overlooked. I have helped Sherlock on several cases not that the police know that. I was always close to Sherlock, well as close as anyone can be with Sherlock, but both my brothers are way too overprotective, Mycroft especially. Occasionally, and I mean occasionally, Sherlock will step in against my eldest brother but not very often. My parents are protective too so Sherlock hasn't started at Hogwarts yet as they held him back so he would start with me.

Now I am starting my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with my elder brother. Hogwarts won't know what's hit them. They thought having one Holmes there was bad. Try having two Holmes' in the same year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi again! Sorry for the break in updates, we will try and have less of a break but it depends when we get a free moment to write anything. The credit for this chapter goes completely to ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC as she wrote it! We are already working on the next chapter which I promise will be longer. We have loads of ideas for this story but as I said before, we are entering a long exam period so we can't garantee how regular updates will be. Don't give up hope on us! Thanks for reading and follow, favourite and review. It keeps us motivated and makes us want to find more time for this story.**

 **SCARLETT POV**

Hi. Well, hello, my name is Scarlett Potter. Twin to the one and only Harry Potter. I am smart but not too smart, I think I got the brains because Harry's clueless, however that could be because he can't be bothered.

Life is hard since our parents died, in a 'car crash'. I never believed Aunt Petunia about the death of our parents. But as a 10, nearly 11, year old, it's hard to get the truth out of people especially when you're different.

But I had no idea my life would change, certainly as much as it did, with the arrival of one simple letter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So this is the first proper chapter and we can't wait until they get to Hogwarts, which is good for you because it means updates will be faster. This was a chapter that both ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC and I wrote, and we hope you like it! Reviews, followers and favourites will make us update faster and it will help us remember too! So on with the story!**

 **ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC : Lets do this!**

 **Ariella POV**

"Come on, Sherlock!" I said walking into my brothers room and opening the blinds to the harsh sunlight. "Myc is here and wants to go, you know how he is and how busy he is. We're lucky he found the time to come with us today. If we keep him waiting he will just go." I sat on his bed shaking him.

"Elllaaaa!" Sherlock said groaning, rolling over.

"Please Sherlock!" I pleaded slightly, pouting. Not that Sherlock could see he had put his pillow on top of his head.

"Ugghh, fine." He groaned again. "But only for you. Do not be under the impression it's for Mycrofts benefit." I grinned and hugged him.

I ran through the maze, known as a house, to meet my eldest brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he coming? I have a meeting with the prime minister at 3. I have just enough time to take you two to get your supplies and for lunch, before I need to go. At the rate Sherlock is going though, lunch may be cancelled." Mycroft said sourly, looking at his watch. Just as he said that, Sherlock came down the stairs casually as if he had been ready for hours.

"No need to stress, Mycroft. I am here." Sherlock said formal as usual.

"It's a good job, little brother, we were just about to leave without you." Mycroft said.

"No you weren't. Ariella wouldn't let you for starters. There is also the fact that you

are nowhere near the travelling room and are still waiting at the stairs for me." Sherlock said smirking.

"You're improving Sherlock. Not as good as me, but you're improving." Mycroft said. That is as close as congratulations and brotherly love that Sherlock and Mycroft get. I smiled slightly.

"Come on then boys, I want to get my wand." I said excitedly.

Both of my brothers rolled their eyes at me, but started to walk towards the door anyhow. I skipped ahead of them slightly, excited about Hogwarts and getting my wand.

"Okay. Ariella, you come with me, are you alright to go by yourself Sherlock?" Mycroft asked. I thought about objecting about not getting the chance to go by myself, but I never really liked travelling by floo. Mum has this rule that except in extreme circumstances, we are not allowed to apparate until we are of age.

"Of course I am." Sherlock didn't really like the floo either, but he didn't want Mycroft to know this fact.

"Myc. Why don't Sherlock and I go together? We're smaller, so it may be easier anyway. Plus then there is more space for your umbrella." I was smirking by the end.

"Very well. You two go first then." Mycroft said, if he was annoyed about my response then he was hiding it well. Then again, he doesn't get the nickname 'The Iceman' for nothing.

I took Sherlock's hand and we stepped into the fire. He put his arm around my shoulders and leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Thank you." Sherlock doesn't say thank you or show weakness very much so it lifted my mood even more. I smiled up at him as he threw the powder below us and shouted 'Diagon Alley.'

I shut my eyes tightly and leant into Sherlock, who tightened his grip on my shoulders. Suddenly, we stopped spinning and we stepped out into the leaky cauldron. I saw some people I recognised including the gamekeeper, Hagrid, who had a crowd around him although I don't think it was for Hagrid. I saw Sherlock with a tense look on his face, clearly trying to figure out why the crowd was there.

Mycroft quickly arrived and we quickly left the crowd at the leaky cauldron. We got our potions equipment and ingredients first, followed by all our books and a telescope. The only things left were a wand, our uniform and an animal. Mycroft had already agreed to buy both me and Sherlock an animal of our choosing.

"Can we get our wands now?" I asked Mycroft almost pleading.

"No. Soon, uniforms are first remember. Other than the optional items, wands are last." Mycroft said, evidently slightly amused.

I pouted but said nothing. Walking into Madam Malkins, I saw it was already busy with other new students. There was a blonde boy, I recognised as Draco Malfoy, who had his signature smirk in place. Lucius had been trying to get Mummy to agree to an arranged marriage between us for years. The other two were unfamiliar to me but looked like they were probably twins, or at least siblings. The girl had brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy on the other hand had black, messy hair and stood up in all directions, and the brightest green eyes, I had ever seen. They were like emeralds. He looked slightly familiar but I shrugged it off. They were both short, although still managed to be taller than me.

"Sherlock, Ariella. Will you two be alright here, I need to go to Gringotts for a short amount of time." Mycroft asked us. At our nods he turned to Madam Malkim who seemed to be finishing up with Draco. Both of the other two on the podiums, looked slightly mad. "If I'm not back in time, send it to my office. Mycroft Holmes." Without giving her time to answer he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop with his umbrella. Sherlock and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes and taking a seat on the chairs by the window.

"Ah Ariella. What are the chances of meeting you here." Draco said slyly…

 **Scarlett POV:**

I'm still trying to take it all in. I'm a Witch! A Witch! And Harry is a Wizard!

It's quite a long story how I fun out so I will summarise it. We got two letters one addressed to Harry and one addressed to yours truly. My Uncle got furious and through them in the fire. We got more and more until he had enough of it. He took us to an island somewhere in the sea which had a house that looked as if it would full over at any minute.

Of course, a storm came and Harry and I had to sleep on the cold, damp floor. Me and Harry were up waiting for 12:00 O'clock to become our birthday. I was born an hour before Harry.

 _Beep_!

"Make a wish Harry!" I remember saying when it was 12:00 o'clock.

Then a man named Hagrid came in and telling us we were both a wizard and a witch. He had a little argument with my aunt and uncle as well as making my cousin having a tale and we left.

As of now we were walking to a place called the leaky cauldron. From the outside it just looked like a normal London pub, not that I've been to a London pub before, but still.

We walk in a there is Allsorts of witches and wizards there. The bartender looked up from cleaning the bar and saw Hagrid and smiled.

"Ah Hagrid usual I presume?" He asked.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he said putting a hand on my shoulder as well as Harry's.

"Good lord!" The whole leaky cauldron went silent.

"Bless my soul… It's Harry and Scarlet Potter." There is now a crowd around us. I could hardly breve there was too many people.

We met loads of witches and wizards and even Professor Quirrel the defence against the dark arts teacher. Who had a slight stutter to his words. It took us at least 10 minutes to get out the crowd of swarming witches and wizards. However it was nice to know that we were wanted.

Passing through the open brick wall into Diagon Alley was a real experience. I'm still amazed at how that worked. Looking around at all the shops just seem to amaze me more.

Hagrid said we had to get our money before we do any of the school shopping. So that lead us to a giant building named Gringotts. I was too busy looking at the architecture to focus on the conversation of a key for mine and Harry's safe.

A while later, we arrived at our joint safe. When the door opened mine and Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. There was so much money I'm not even sure I could count it. Did I leave this all of this money? How did they know we were going to be witches or wizards? We grab some money and went to a safe that we were not I meant to talk about however I really wanted to know what was in that teeny tiny package.

We when out with Gringotts when Hagrid said we should go get our uniforms at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. That's a long title. Hagrid went off to get a drink while me and Harry went in and we put on stools as soon as we said Hogwarts.

A boy that had a very pale complexion and light blonde hair was talking to Harry. As usual people ignored you in the wizarding world too. So I decided to look around when I saw three figures entered the room. One is an older gentleman who looked like he was important, another one was a tall boy with sharp cheekbones and curly, dark brown hair and lastly there was a little girl about my age but a little smaller than me.

The older man went off and left the two standing there rolling their eyes. Then they sat down on the spare chairs.

"That's you done my dear." Said the seamstress lady.

"Thank you," I said kindly.

There was a spare chair next to the girl I saw earlier. So I decided to go and introduce myself.

"Hello." I said sitting next to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Ariella Homles and you are?" She said extending her hand.

"Scarlett. Scarlett Potter and that is my brother Harry." I said shaking her hand. But her face changed into a look of realisation.

"You're the girl and the boy who lived…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello again! Long chapter this time. Big shoutout to ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC who as usual helped me write this chapter. We will hopefully have another chapter posted before the end of the week but no promises. Follows, favourites and reviews really do help us speed up updates as it encourages us that people are actually reading it and like it! Thanks for reading. We own nothing apart from the plot, Ariella and Scarlett!**

 **Ariella POV:**

I knew I recognised them! The twins who lived! Of course, the last time I saw any picture or anything of them was when they were babies but still. That would be why I recognised Harry more than Scarlett, he looked just like James Potter.

"Umm. I guess, you're not the first person to say something like that. I don't know what it means though." Scarlett said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Of course. I'm sorry about your parents. It must have been hard." I say trying to be sympathetic. "Did your aunt and uncle not tell you…" She shook her head.

"They never really told us much. They told us that our parents died in a car crash, but Hagrid said that even that was wrong." She said shrugging slightly.

"I'll tell you everything I know. Oh this is my brother, Sherlock." I said turning around slightly to look at my brother. He was in his mind palace. "Well, that's my brother, but he is thinking right now, so we would be best not to disturb him." She nodded slightly.

"Which of you would like to go first dears?" Madam Malkim asked looking at Sherlock and I. I looked to Sherlock who was still unresponsive, I sighed slightly and stood up, sending an apologetic glance to Scarlett.

"I will." I said walking to the podium that Scarlett was previously stood on.

"That's you done dear." Madam Malkim said as she finished with Draco, just as Lucius walked in, I groaned internally.

"Ahh, nearly done are we Draco? And Ariella and Sherlock Holmes, how… nice to see you." Lucius said slowly, his usual smirk in place. I glared at him.

"Miss Holmes, that is no way to treat your elders." He said slightly menacingly.

"I believe my sister, was perfectly just in anything she did. I was glaring too, I'm just behind you." Sherlock piped up, without moving.

"Why you little -"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Unless of course, you want the Ministry Of Magic on your back, after all. There are witnesses." Mycroft said entering the shop, glancing at Scarlett, Harry and a slightly scared Madam Malkim. I smirked at my brother.

"Ah Mycroft Holmes, what could could these simple minded wizard and witches do to a pure blood such as me. They would not dare." Lucius said snootily. He looked at Scarlett who just glared.

"Come on Draco, we must get your wand." He said turning away from Scarlett. Draco hopped down, smirked at me and followed his father. Not before looking slightly fearfully at Mycroft.

I saw Harry and Scarlett talking, Harry must have said something funny, embarrassing or both as he was a funny shade of pink and Scarlett was trying to repress her giggles.

"Thanks for getting rid of him Mycroft. Everything sorted at Gringotts?" I asked as Madim Malkim got Sherlock up on the podium.

"What house dear?" I heard Madam Malkim ask Sherlock, just as Mycroft opened his mouth to speak.

"I am in first year. As is evident from the fact that you have never fitted me for school robes before." Sherlock said simply. I repressed my giggles before turning to Scarlett and Harry, who appeared to have finished talking. They were no doubt waiting for Hagrid to return.

 **Scarlett POV:**

Right now I had no idea what was happening. I was just sitting waiting for harry when in walked a man. He looked a lot like that boy Draco. Father maybe?

"Ahh, nearly done are we Draco? And Ariella and Sherlock Holmes, how… nice to see you." yep definatly father. Well he's creepy. Wait he knows Ariella and Sherlock? And the way he said it made Ariella angry I could tell.

"Miss Holmes, that is no way to treat your elders." Why would he say that I looked to Ariella to she her giving this man a strong glare. If looked could kill he would be dead in a heartbeat.

"I believe my sister, was perfectly just in anything she did. I was glaring too, I'm just behind you." Sherlock said glaring at the man in question.

Ok now i'm just lost!

"Why you little -"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Unless of course, you want the Ministry of Magic on your back, after all. There are witnesses." the older gentleman from before entered glancing at me, Harry and a trembling Madam Malkim.

"Ah Mycroft Holmes, what could could these simple minded wizard and witches do to a pure blood such as me. They would not dare." he said glancing at Madam Malkim then to Harry and last to me. He stared at me for a long time and I just glared right back. I felt like he knew something I did not.

"Come on Draco, we must get your wand" he said walking out the shop. The man walked out with his son and Harry came and put a hand on my back.

"Finally, you're done. What took you so long?" I asked Harry.

"Um… well, I was… scared of the magic tape measure." he admitted. I had to suppress a giggle.

"Well at least you did it."

"Hey, Scarlett, Harry come and meet my brothers" Ariella said.

 **Ariella POV**

I decided to introduce Mycroft to Scarlett and Harry. Sherlock too for that matter.

"Hey, Scarlett, Harry come meet my brothers." I said urging them over with my hand.

They walk over to us, nervously, Scarlett less so than Harry.

"This is my oldest brother, Mycroft, and then Scarlett you have kind of met Sherlock. Well you know who he is, but anyway this is my other brother Sherlock. He's going into first year with us." I said pointing to each of them in turn. Madam Malkim tutted slightly as I moved my arms.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly standing still.

"Hello, nice to meet you both." Scarlett said, extending a hand to Mycroft.

Mycroft took her hand, almost shakily. I looked at him strangely.

"Scarlett Potter, and Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you both." Mycroft said leaning back slightly on his umbrella.

Harry stayed silent but nodded at Mycroft and Sherlock.

"That's you done deary." Madam Malkim said, almost relieved. Finishing with a wave of her wand. She turned back to finish Sherlock off, who was looking slightly puzzled again, staring at Harry and Scarlett. Both shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"Sherlock." I said warningly looking at Sherlock.

He snapped out of it slightly and looked at me. I gave him a look to say, quit deducing them, although I'm not sure he got it. For a genius, he can be quite slow when it comes to people. I turned to Mycroft.

Suddenly, Mycroft's phone rang. He looked at me apologetically.

"Mycroft Holmes, speaking." He said turning away and going to the corner of the shop, waving his wand. The next second I couldn't hear him but could see his lips moving. Silencing charm.

I saw the twins looking slightly confused and I giggled slightly, they were obviously confused how we couldn't hear Mycroft anymore.

"Silencing charm." I said simply, as they looked at me.

All of a sudden Hagrid walked in.

"A'right Scarlett, 'arry. Who's be' this?" He said looking at me and Sherlock.

"Hello, Mr Hagrid, I'm Ariella Holmes, this is my brother Sherlock." I said slightly nervous. I had only heard good things about him, but he was still quite intimidating.

"Ah, little miss 'olmes. Hagrid's fine, please." He said to me than looked at Sherlock. "And the younger 'olmes brother. I knew your eldest brother, you two."

"Ah Hagrid. I see you met Ariella and Sherlock." Mycroft said coming back over. "Speaking of which. Ariella, Sherlock, I will give you plenty of money but an emergency has come up at work. Can you go and get your wands and ice cream, I will meet you at Florian Fortescues? I shouldn't be too long." He said, I nodded and he left the shop again. I was slightly disappointed, I had been looking forward to getting my wand all day with my big brother.

"Does that happen a lot? I mean he just left you?" Scarlett asked, she must be talking about Mycroft.

"Yep, but we are used to it. Do you want to get your wand with us?" I asked looking between the twins, shrugging.

"Tha't be' a good ide'. I 'ave got one mor' stop b'fore we do 'ome" Hagrid said disappearing through the door. I grinned.

"Sherlock it's alright if they come is it not?" I said, looking at Sherlock only to see him looking over my shoulder at Scarlett.

"It's rude to stare you know." She said to him, I smiled. Sherlock just continued to stare.

"Sorry, he does that alot. Anyway come on we need to get to Ollivanders!" I said excited, running slightly out the shop.

"What's Ollivanders?" Harry asks, as I stopped and ran back towards them.

"It's a wand shop, now come on." I said grasping Scarlett's hand and running back out of the shop.

 **Scarlett POV:**

I was introduced to Ariella's brothers. Mycroft seemed very nice and very attached to his umbrella and when I extended my hand to him he took it rather shakily I knew that he was acting strange be the funny look Ariella was giving him.

I looked over to the other brother who was staring right at Harry then his gaze moved to me. I've got to admit I felt rather uncomfortable with him staring at me. Ariella noticed

"Sherlock!" she said almost warningly. I have to ask her about that later.

Mycroft got a call and left Ariella, Sherlock, Harry and me just staring after him.

Hagrid said hello to us and he and Ariella spoke for a few moments before Mycroft came back. He quickly left again after saying something about ice cream and wands, leaving Ariella looking slightly put out.

"Does that happen a lot? I mean he just left you?" I said to Ariella.

"Yep , but we are use to it do you want to get your wand with us?" she asked glancing at me and harry.

"Tha't be' a good ide'. I 'ave got one mor' stop b'fore we do 'ome" hagrid said disappearing through the door.

"Sherlock it's alright if they come is it not?" Ariella said. I turned to look at sherlock to find him all done, yet he still staring at me.

"It's rude to stare you know." I said to him, however he just continued to stare.

"Sorry, he does that alot. Anyway come on we need to get to Ollivanders!" Ariella said walking out of the shop

"What's Ollivanders?" harry says.

"It's a wand shop, now come on." Ariella said grabbing my hand and pulling me into a rather old looking shop. As we entered a little bell on the door rang on the door.

"Hello." I said into the building. Suddenly a man on a ladder was in our sights.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you two Potter's and the other Holmes's. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Lily and James, turned out to be an amazing witch and wizard. Truly amazing. And your parents and particularly your brother were always powerful too, young Ariella and Sherlock Holmes. Now let's do the Holmes' first shall we?" The guy said.

I looked to Ariella who had been so confident and excited before, now looked terrified and like she would rather be anywhere else. Sherlock, also noticing this about his sister stepped up.

"I will go first." He said simply.

"Lovely, now, which arm is your wand arm?" The man asked. Sherlock held up his right arm immediately. Instantly, a tape measure appeared out of nowhere and started taking every measurement I thought possible, and more of Sherlock's arm. It finished and the man disappeared behind the shelves. He returned a moment later with a box in his hand.

"Maple and Unicorn Hair, 12 and a quarter inches. Best suited to an ambitious wizard who doesn't like to stay still, can be temperamental." He said handing the wand to Sherlock. Sherlock waved it and nothing happened. "Evidently not." The man said putting the wand back in the box before disappearing again.

"Who is that man?" I whispered to Ariella, who was stood next to me.

"Ollivander. He is the only place to get wands. Best in the country and one of the best in the world." She said before returning her gaze to Sherlock who had just been handed another wand.

"Ebony and Phoenix Feather, 11'. Rare combination there -" Ollivander started to say before snatching the wand back and placing it back in the box.

The same happened again with a Pine and Dragon Heartstring wand before Ollivander returned with a Walnut and Dragon Heartstring wand that was 13'.

Sherlock waved the wand and a series of sparks shot out of the end forming different patterns.

"Lovely, one down. Very powerful wand there Mr Holmes, best suited to those of very high intelligence." Ollivander said clapping his hands together slightly.

"Now then, Miss Holmes." Ollivander said turning to the girl next to me. Ariella gingerly walked forward with her right arm outstretched. Without saying a word, the measurements started up again, before Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves again. She looked slightly desperately at Sherlock, Harry and I, before turning back to the returned Ollivander.

"Willow and Phoenix Feather, 12'. Good for those with a high potential and some insecurity and can wield great amounts of power." She waved it tentatively and the light bulb blew. She screamed slightly, placing the wand down on the counter quickly.

"Never mind, never mind. Easily fixed." Ollivander said waving his wand at the broken lamp, returning light to the room. He turned around and pulled out another box. "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring… Nope definitely not." He said taking the wand again, before Ariella could even wave the wand.

"Apple and Phoenix Feather, 13'. For a kind-hearted owner, who can successfully wield numerous types of magic." He handed the wand to Ariella who was growing more and more frantic. Nothing happened and the wand was returned to the box.

"Acacia and Horned Serpent Horn." He said simply looking curious. She quickly waved the wand and a few pitiful sparks flew out of the end.

"Hmm, close but not quite. I wonder. I never thought I could ever sell it. Hmmm" Ollivander said walking deep into the shelves. Sherlock looked like he wanted to step in against Ollivander, who was making poor Ariella, so scared and upset that she was shaking. He settled for going and standing next to her. She looked close to tears.

"Acacia, Willow and Phoenix Feather. 10'. Should be impossible to even make, but my great great great grandfather was experimenting with more than one wood and this wand was formed. Good for those who have insecurities, yet are very gifted and set to be very powerful. Good range of powerful magic too. The feather comes from a Phoenix who is its only type in the world. Well come on girl, no need to be afraid, just give the wand a wave." She jumped and picked the wand up. She gave it the smallest of waves and everything happened at once.

She lifted off the air slightly and was engulfed in light pink mist. A powerful wind flew through the shop making everyone's hair stand on end and Ariella's rise completely. She slowly lowered back to the floor to a stunned Ollivander and a slightly concerned, but in awe Sherlock. Sherlock led Ariella over to the chairs that were by the window and sat her down sitting next to her, with his hand on her back. She was just staring at her wand, along with Ollivander.

"Right now let's move on to the Potters" Ollivander said, snapping out of it. Man this guy is creepy. Harry looked at me and I nodded to him to go first. He lifted his right arm up. Without saying a word, the measurements started up again, before Ollivander disappeared behind the shelves again.

"Let's see if we can get this on the first try shall we. 12", Ash, unicorn tail hair." Ollivander said giving the wand to Harry. Harry flicked the wand and red sparks flew out of the top of the wand and around the room. Wow I love magic.

"Last but not least Miss Potter." Ollivander said. Ok calm down Scarlett. I extended my right arm out and the tape wrapped around it like a snake and Ollivander was off looking in the boxes again. "Ah. Here we are: 11", vine wood,dragon heartstring.

Well, give it a wave." I wave the wand as he says and all the shelves collapse. Ok I pretty sure i'm red as a tomato with embarrassment. "Apparently not." really you could not of been more obvious Ollivander.

"Perhaps this.11", walnut, unicorn tail hair" so I waved that wand. And you'll never guess what? It blow up a vase!

"No, no, definitely not! No matter…" he said going off and climbing the ladder. "I wonder…" he said. He gave me another wand, however he did not tell me what it was called. As soon as I had a firm grip on it the wand glowed and golding sparks flew around the room making everyone stare in awe and I swear I was lifted of the ground for a second there. "Curious, very curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." he said pointing to the scar on my forehead which was now on display because of my disfigured hair.

"And...who owned that wand?" I said my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you." he looked up so he was looked at all of us "All of you" then he looked back to me, "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great."

Well I have one thing straight. That is one creepy old man.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : So this is Chapter 5. Really excited for the next chapter, and we will try and update as quickly as we can! Thanks for reading! Please follow, favourite and review! Thank you! As always big thanks to ProngsPadfootMoonyCJC who as usual helped me to write this chapter.**

 **Scarlett POV:**

We walked out of Ollivanders and I turned to Ariella. "Who was he talking about, when he said about the man who gave me my scar? Is it the same man that gave Harry his? What really happened to my parents?"

"Hold your horses on the questions. I can answer them one at a time, but I was only a baby when it happened. When we meet up with Mycroft he can probably explain in more detail and other things that I wasn't aware of."

"Right. Sorry its just I have never known my parents and I just wish I could have." I said. I know it sounds cheesey but its true.

"I really am sorry for you, but we can't dwell on the past. Come on we need to go meet Mycroft." Ariella said simply, almost coldly.

"Ariella can you promise me something?" I ask.

"Depends what it is. I have learnt never to promise or agree to anything until you know what it is." Ariella responded jokingly, with an underlying serious tone.

"Will we always be friends? I mean i've never had one before, excluding Harry." I said a little embarrassed.

Her face softened slightly, "Of course. I never had any real friends either, people tend to avoid me. I scared most people away, and any I didn't scare away Sherlock and Mycroft managed too."

"Pinky promise!" I replied jokingly, sticking out my pinky finger.

She laughed. "Pinky promise!" She linked her pinky with mine and we laughed. "Anyway about your parents…" I sobered up immediately.

"Oh well… do you know how they actually died?" I asked

She hesitated and looked at her brother. "They… They were… Murdered." She said slowly and hesitantly.

I stood there with my mouth openly gaping at the floor. Murdered? That's way worse then a car crash. No wonder my aunt and uncle (as harsh as they were) didn't want me to know.

"Maybe that's why your Aunt and Uncle said they died in a car accident." She said as if reading my mind. I thought on it more before scoffing lightly.

"Did they… you- know… find the murderer?" I asked not even sure if I want to know.

"You don't want to know." She said.

"That's a no then." I said sighing. "Do they even know who it was?"

"They call him you-know-who or he-who-must-not-be-named, but his real name is -" I cut her off.

"Voldemort?" I said simply but slightly hesitantly.

"How did you know?"

"You said it, did you not?" I asked her just as puzzled.

"No. I was about to and I guess I thought the name just before I was going to say it but I never said it out loud." She responded confused. She looked to Sherlock who was watching us curious and a little frustrated. "Oh this is the ice cream parlour." She said after a few moments of Sherlock, Ariella and I exchanging looks, with Harry just standing next to me looking a bit lost.

We walked into the parlour, which was full of children and parents all gathering around the counter. "Maybe we should just…" I said pointing to the door.

"Yeah." She agreed. We walked out of the parlour and took a seat outside waiting for Mycroft.

"So what does your older brother, Mycroft do again." Harry asked speaking up.

"Well. It depends who you ask. Mycroft would say he holds a minor position in the muggle and wizarding governments. Really, he basically runs both of them from behind the scenes. He likes to be in control without anyone knowing it's him." She explained slowly.

"What's with the umbrella though?" Harry continued.

"I have no idea. He has always had it. He is almost as protective over his umbrella as he is over me and that's saying something. You touch the umbrella, and he will make your life a living hell." She said laughing.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said to her, joining in her laughter.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Mycroft said appearing above us.

"Oh, nothing we were just discussing Hogwarts and the houses. We were laughing because Scarlett here thinks we will all be in the same house, while I think we will be split across at least two different houses." She said quickly. I could tell she knew her brother didn't believe it but that he would let it go. For now.

"That reminds me, Myc, Something weird happened earlier. I thought something and was about to say it but Scarlett beat me to it. She has had no way of knowing this though, we were wondering what is going on." Ariella spoke to her brother. He raised his eyebrows.

' _Can you hear me Scarlett?'_ I heard in my head.

' _Ahhh there's something in my head!_ ' I thought ' _no way, is that you Ariella?"_

' _So I was right.'_ I heard back.

"What was that?" I asked her, confused as anything.

"I don't know how, or when it happened. But somehow, we seem to be able to talk to each other in our heads." She said evidently as confused as me. Sherlock looked like he wanted to cry and Mycroft just folded his arms and looked on as if he was watching a show. Harry just looked on in awe.

Mycroft scoffed. "Come, come, now there is no way you can do that."

' _Is he always like this?'_ I thought to Ariella.

' _Yep, if it doesn't seem logical then Mycroft won't believe it. Sherlock is similar although he trusts his brain and his eyes. That's why he looks like he is going to cry, he doesn't understand how it's possible, but he trusts me so he is confused and doesn't know what to think.'_ She thought. I felt so sorry for Sherlock at that point, poor guy.

' _Mycroft won't believe unless we show him. Ready?'_ I heard in my head.

' _Oh Yeah.' I responded back._

"All right let's make a deal. If you ask me a question only I would know the answer to and if Scarlett answers it correctly you buy ALL of us an ice-Cream." Ariella said. Ok no pressure.

"And if she is wrong?" Mycroft asks her.

"We will all be your personal slaves for a day." Ariella said with confidence. Sherlock, Harry and I just sat there with are mouths agape.

"Deal." Mycroft said with a certain type of smugness to his tone.

' _Well no pressure'_ she thought to me

' _Thank-you captain obvious'_ I thought which made her giggle and of course the other three stare at us confused.

"So…" Mycroft said rather smugly as though he already won. "What did Sherlock want to be when he was younger?"

At this point I had no clue what the answer was but I found hope in the fact that Ariella had a wide grin on her face.

' _Easy peasy lemon squeezy. The answer is a pirate.'_

"The answer is...a pirate." I said confidently. Staring at a dumbfounded Mycroft and an amazed Harry as well as a slightly embarrassed sherlock.

"That will be four ice-creams please, Mycroft." Ariella said with a smug grin. Well at least we don't have to be slaves to Mycroft, I imagine he would be very demanding.

"What do you want? You realise I probably would have bought them anyway." Mycroft said.

"Of course brother dear. But the real prize was you having to admit that you were wrong and that we really were telling the truth." She grinned. I was confused slightly, he didn't admit he was wrong.

"What are you talking about, he didn't say anything." Harry said clearly growing more confident.

"Of course he did, didn't you hear him?" She asked clearly confused. We all shook our heads, wait a second…

"Ariella. Think something that you want Mycroft to hear." She looked confused but nodded anyway. A look of shock appeared on Mycroft's face. "Mycroft what did she say?"

"She asked me whether you and Harry could stay with us for the rest of the summer." Mycroft said still shocked.

"Well can they?" Ariella asked innocently. Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"What ice cream do you four want."

' _He's avoiding the question'_ I think to Ariella.

' _Typical Mycroft. Although he tends to blunt so no answer is quite good at this stage.'_ Ariella said.

"Girls if you could finish your mental conversation and tell me what ice creams you want, it would be good." Mycroft said annoyed.

"Okay you guys got any allergies?" Ariella asked, I looked at her.

' _Allergies. Really Ariella.'_ I thought.

' _Hey safety first. Cut me some slack.'_ I rolled my eyes but neither said nor thought anything.

"Nope." Both Harry and I said in unison.

"Okay then get both of them the most popular. The chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts. I will have the caramel butterbeer." Ariella said. Mycroft looked to Sherlock.

"You know what I want, Mycroft." Sherlock stated shortly. Mycroft said nothing but walked into the shop.

"Hey Ariella, you know we discovered you could speak with Mycroft in your mind. Can you read Sherlock's?" Sherlock looked up suddenly looking more excited that sad.

Sherlock glared at Ariella slightly. She just giggled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock said quickly. Ariella giggled again.

' _No seriously. What did you say?'_ I thought.

"I said that when we get pets he could get another dog and call it Redbeard." She was giggling again by the end, while Sherlock was scowling.

"Low blow Ella. Low blow." Sherlock said still slightly glaring.

"You love me anyway!" Ariella said grinning, leaning over and hugging him. He just grumbled a little.

"Sorry. Who's Redbeard?" Harry asked.

"Sherlock's old dog." Ariella said simply. "Scarlett, I can do this to Sherlock and Mycroft can you try with Harry?"

"No idea" I admitted, truthfully.

' _Hey Harry.'_ I thought

' _Hello? Scarlett is that you?'_

' _Yep. pretty cool isn't it?'_

' _Cool… its Bloody Brilliant'_ Harry replied.

' _I love magic!'_

"By the smug smiles on your faces, I take it you both can do it too." Ariella said.

"Yes we can and that's amazing could you two do it before because I know Scarlett and I couldn't." Harry responded with a look of awe on his face.

"I don't think so. We were always very close but not this close, I don't think." Ariella responded a thoughtful look on her face as Mycroft returned with ice creams.

"Okay three chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, and one caramel butterbear." Mycroft said handing them to each of us. "When you have finished them, we will go get pets."

 **Ariella POV**

I ate my ice cream and thought about what had been discovered today. Not only could I read my new best friends mind and vice versa, but I could also read my brothers' minds and vice versa. I couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing but I'm sure I would figure it out soon.

We finished our ice creams with the only conversation being Harry and Scarlett trying to get Mycroft to take money for their ice creams.

"What animal would you like Scarlett, Harry?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. I guess I will see what catches my eye in the shop." Scarlett said, shrugging.

"Me too." Harry followed.

We arrived at the shop quickly and entered. Simultaneously, two phoenixes flew over to us and landed on mine and Scarlett's shoulders. I recognised the phoenix on Scarlett's shoulder as a baby fire phoenix, they were rare and very few were considered 'good enough' to be bonded with one. The phoenix on my shoulder was ice blue, but I noticed a few feathers with hints of light purple, pink and white. I was slightly confused as, although clearly a phoenix, I didn't recognise it.

Everyone in the shop had stopped shopping and turned to look at us. They started mumbling and I heard one person ask who we were. I just looked at Mycroft who was standing behind me, he put a hand on my shoulder and guided us to look at the owls.

"Wow… what type of bird are these?" Scarlett asked me in a state of awe.

"Phoenix's. They are really rare and I don't even know what type mine is. I know yours is a fire phoenix but that's about my limit." I responded in a similar state.

"Well I know nothing about magical creatures but I would say that yours is the polar opposite to mine. So water? Maybe ice…" She dragged on staring at the fire phoenix to my phoenix.

"Yeah. What about maybe… No, it can't be…" I said thinking. "My wand. Ollivander said that the core was a phoenix feather from a phoenix which was the only one of its kind in the world. What if the feather in my wand, came from this phoenix?"

"It's certainly possible. What were Ollivander's exact words?" Mycroft asked. I turned looking up at him.

"I'm not sure. He said that my wand was unique and was the only wand with two woods but I can't remember what he said exactly." I responded. He looked at me, knowing that if i tried, I could think back to it.

"Okay. Umm…" I said thinking back. "Okay fine. The feather comes from a Phoenix who is its only type in the world. They were his exact words." I said frustrated. That was pretty much what I said in the first place.

"Well, I think he definitely likes you." Scarlett said pointing to the bird nuzzling its way into the crook of my neck. I smiled looking at the bird on my shoulder.

"The phoenix's on these two girls shoulders. I presume they were not for sale, and have just flown in to bond with Ariella and Scarlett. Other than them, I would like to buy these owls please." Mycroft said using his umbrella to point to the snowy owl on Harry's shoulder and the pitch black owl on Sherlock's.

I turned back to look at my phoenix while Mycroft dealt with paying for the owls and everything the boy's would need for them as well as a perch for Scarlett's and my phoenix's.

We finished up in the shop quickly and I went to speak to Mycroft again.

"Mr Holmes. Please let us pay you back for everything you have paid for us today." Scarlett said to my eldest brother.

"Nonsense, it is your birthday after all, is it not?" Mycroft responded not even looking at her. I looked up at Scarlett slightly shocked, she was looking at Mycroft with an even larger look of shock on her face.

"How did… How did you know?" She and Harry stuttered slightly.

"Please Mr Potter. Miss Potter. Many people around here know you're birthday. You are famous after all." Mycroft said, I saw his mask slip for a second however before he said this. I shrugged it off.

I looked to Scarlett, who in turn looked at me. I shrugged at her slightly puzzled myself.

"Please can Harry and Scarlett stay for the rest of the summer?" I pleaded slightly while trying not to be too annoying as otherwise Mycroft would definitely say no.

"It's up to mother." Mycroft said evading the question. I scoffed.

"Please Mycroft. If you say yes it's sorted. You raised us more than mother and father did." I begged using the my secret weapon… the puppy dog eyes!

"Fine. We will need to speak to there aunt and uncle and collect their belongings however, therefore we will go straight there. Providing, of course, that Mr and Miss Potter would want to." Mycroft said conceding.

I squealed and hugged him and ran over to Scarlett, showing my age of nearly eleven (sadly i'm still ten).

"Scarlett you're allowed to come to mine for the rest of the summer! Harry too! If you want to of course?" I said starting excited and growing nervous

"Of course I want to! Why would I want to go back to the Dursley's when there is another option." She looked at me as if I was being stupid. I looked to Harry who nodded.

"Well we need to go there first, collect your stuff and check its okay and everything but then we can start the best summer of our lives!" I said grinning.

I had a feeling this was going to be a great year… starting with the best summer ever! Little did I know that my first year at Hogwarts would be more complicated than I would have ever thought...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hello again, we are already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. Updates may slow down due to exams but we will still try and update as often as we can. Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Scarlett POV**

Summer at the Holmes household was nothing like I had ever experienced. Mrs Holmes, although kind, just left us be and we rarely saw Mrs Holmes. Mycroft came over every day, even if he didn't stay very long, he ensured that we knew that if we needed anything we could contact him in emergency's and he would come. It was brilliant! We knew that there were people around if we needed them and that Mycroft was only a call away, but we were given our own space. Ariella and I had grown very close and we now considered each other sisters. It helped that we could read each other's minds, but as well as this, Harry had come out of his shell more. Sherlock had spent some time with him, and we aren't sure what he did, but he had changed Harry for the better.

During my stay at the Holmes', it came too Ariella's birthday. I could tell she was excited to be eleven. I went out with Harry to buy a gift for Ariella. Recently I had learnt that she loved to read and was very intelligent so I decided to get her some books on magical history and music. Harry got her some candy and some food for her phoenix which she called Harmony and mine was called Flint. If you didn't know mine is a boy fire Phoenix. The name flint means spark and he loves to spark all the time.

When we gave her the gifts she was practically bouncing of the walls she was so happy. She was given a new guitar from Sherlock (she plays guitar and piano) and she was taken to see Wicked by her parents. We got to go to which was a bonus! She was completely spoiled by Mycroft and got loads of things from him including an umbrella. We all laughed at that one.

But all good things have to come to an end. However sometimes there are greater things ahead and tomorrow is the day that we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm all packed and ready to go. I'm so excited. So there I am in my bed at the Holmes house waiting for tomorrow. I know it will be an fantastic year or so I thought…

It turns out I didn't need an alarm clock. I woke up to Ariella jumping on my bed and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get Up! We are going to Hogwarts!" she practically screamed in my face.

"Thanks for the wake up call although i'm pretty sure you just woke up the whole street" I say refusing to get out of the comfy bed.

"Fine you leave me no choice," she replied now sitting on my bed.

'GET UP' she said in he mind to me so loud that I rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I say and Ariella just bursts into a fit of giggles, which I am not very amused by.

"Come on, Mycroft will want us to leave in an hour." Ariella said. I jumped off the floor and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and followed Ariella to the kitchen to get breakfast. At the table Sherlock was looking through a microscope, this was a regular thing and Harry was desperately trying to make conversation with him.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ariella asked me nibbling on a piece of toast.

"House?" What on earth is she talking about.

"Of course how silly of me, I didn't tell you that there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. My whole family were in Ravenclaw." She said smiling slightly.

"Are family always in the same house? I have no idea what house my parents were in." I asked.

"People are often in the same house, it often depends on how they were raised. There are some families that you just presume will be in a particular house. Malfoy's are usually Slytherin, Weasley's are Gryffindors, Diggory's are Hufflepuffs and as I already said Holmes' are Ravenclaws. It doesn't always work though. Your parents were Gryffindors."

"Do the houses represent anything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Gryffindors represent courage, Ravenclaws are intelligent, Hufflepuff's are kind and loyal, while Slytherins are cunning. Slytherin is usually associated with the dark arts and Gryffindor are normally the ones that fight them. Hufflepuffs usually try and keep the peace or stay out of it, while Ravenclaws are smart enough to be friends with both sides and avoid conflict from either. Of course they are also the ones that try to be too clever and end up in trouble that way." She explained laughing at the last part. "Sometimes it is not necessarily things that they are but things that they value, so if you value courage over cunning but have both equally you will end up in Gryffindor."

"Can Slytherins and Gryffindors be friends?" I ask trying to compute all the information being given to me.

"It's not unheard of but it is quite rare. Equally Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't usually get on as Slytherin tend to pick on the Hufflepuffs as easy targets" She said shrugging. "Again some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins do get on, Andromeda Black, a Slytherin, married Ted Tonks, a muggleborn Hufflepuff. That is incredibly unusual. Saying that, just the muggleborn part is unusual." She responded.

"When do we leave." I asked, thinking over the information I had just been given.

"Right now." Mycroft said walking into the room with that umbrella again, "Children we need to go to the station. All your luggage is in the car except your animals so go and get them and we will meet outside. You have two minutes." We all sprinted to our rooms and grabbed our animals.

"Flint! Here boy," I called for my feathery friend. He came and landed on my shoulder, he's still quite small but I love him dearly.

I met everyone back at the car and hopped in. This was going to be a great adventure. I couldn't wait.

 **Ariella POV**

We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts! I chanted in my head. As soon as the car stopped, I leapt out of the car quickly.

"Ariella! Slow down!" Scarlett called, chasing after me. "Do we even know what platform it is?"

"Of course, I do. Platform 9 and ¾." I responded quickly, scoffing slightly at the idea that I would go running off without knowing. Who does she think I am?

"Platform 9 ¾? There's no such thing… is there?" she asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. She shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"Umm. Ariella. We left our luggage… and our brothers." Scarlett exclaimed slowing down and looking behind us.

"It's fine. I guarantee at least Sherlock and Mycroft were expecting us to. Mycroft will have Anthea cover it if Sherlock and Harry can't cope with the bags." I waved it off.

She looked at me oddly, before jogging to catch up with me.

"So how do we get there?" she queried.

"You'll see." I grinned smugly.

I slowed down as we got nearer to the barrier separating Platform's 9 and 10.

"It's the same every year packed with Muggles of course. Come on!" I looked to my left to see the Weasleys minus Arthur Weasley. I had never got on with Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley but the rest of the Weasleys were very nice including the absent Weasley patriarch.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right Percy you first. Fred you next." Molly called to her children. Honestly! Does that woman care about the statute of secrecy!

"He's not Fred I am!"

"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother!"

"I'm sorry George."

"Only joking! I am Fred." I grinned to myself. Sherlock appeared next to me.

"Shall we annoy her just before Ronald goes through. Herself and Ginevra will go last but if we go before Ron…" He grinned mischievously at me, I smiled. George followed straight after Fred. leaving Molly, Ginevra and Ronald left. Time to execute our plan.

Sherlock took my hand and we ran straight at the barrier just as Ron started to walk lazily up to the barrier. Laughing, Sherlock and I emerged out the other side of the barrier. We high-fived and waited for the others to walk through. Quickly after us, a grumpy looking Molly came through talking under her breath, no doubt about us. Then a scared looking Scarlett and Harry.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"She had a massive go at us because of you two not waiting" She shouted jokingly, poking me in the ribs playfully while I was laughing my head off.

Then Mycroft emerged with a look of disapproval on his face. I looked at the floor, shuffling slightly. I hated disappointing my brothers.

"All aboard!" The conductor yelled over the commotion of the busy station. I squealed.

"Right, brother, sister and Potters go and get on the train and don't forget your animals."The excitement faded slightly and tears started to leak out of the corners of my eyes. I hugged Mycroft tightly who, uncharacteristically, hugged me back just as tightly. He kissed the top of my head before pushing me away slightly.

"Go on then Aria. Write me. If you need anything then just ask." Mycroft said pulling me in for a last hug.

"Last call for the Hogwarts Express!" The conductor shouted. Scarlett took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. With both our pets on our shoulders we got onto the train with Sherlock and Harry following us.

We managed to find a carriage with nobody in it and all sat down. A few more tears left my eyes as I watched the train leave the station.

"Are you alright?" Scarlett asked, concern lacing her voice. "Just think we are going to Hogwarts! And you will excel in all your classes. I will be lucky if I even pass one." she said causing me to laugh.

"Please Scarlett. You may not think so, but you really are smart. You will pass your classes with flying colours I promise." I said laughing through my tears.

"I am not. You're much smarter than me. For example what are the four houses again? I can't remember" Scarlett questioned me.

"That's just because I was raised in the wizarding world. Plus, I can tell you are just trying to make me feel better. You know the houses really." I said producing a watery smile.

"Oh do I now? Well -" she was interrupted by the trolley witch

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked kindly smiling. Scarlett stood up quickly.

"I'm going to pay for everyone, so can we please have one of everything" scarlett asked with a kind smile and handing the witch some galleons. "Thank you" she said to the now departing witch. "Here you go guys."She says putting the sweets and chocolate on the spear seat next to me. No one moved. "Is no one going to eat?" she questioned.

"That was kind. Why would you spend your money on us?" Sherlock speaks up.

"Well why wouldn't I? I consider you all my best friends so please eat." she replies with a reassuring smile. I smile wiping my tears away. I picked up the small bag of chocolate covered honeycomb, at the same time Scarlett lunged for a chocolate frog. Sherlock took a gummy worm and Harry a jelly slug. Silently we ate our treats before Scarlett picked up the Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and grinned evilly.

"How about we play a game?"

"Oh no. No way do I trust you with them." I said snatching them away. We had played a game with some of the beans Harry gave me for my birthday. We each picked a bean for someone else to eat and Scarlett kept managing to pick the worst beans for everyone.

"Aww c'mon. It will be fun!" Scarlett says grinning.

"Fine." I said begrudgingly. "But only because you are my best friend." She squealed and hugged me.

"Okay. You can have that one, and you that one, and then lastly Ariella, here's yours." She said handing a bean to each of us. I grinned and picked a gross orange one to Scarlett. She groaned.

"Really?" She groaned. "I know that's going to be sick!" she continued to groan. "Oh fine, but we have got to eat them at the same time." she said grabbing the bean.

I smirked slightly, but slightly scared. All I knew was that nothing could be worse than the vomit flavoured one!

"On the count of 3." Harry commented "1...2...3!" we all popped the beans into our mouths.

I felt my face contort. I thought it was cherry or something, it turned out to be cinnamon! Don't get me wrong, I like cinnamon but that concentrated…

I wasn't the only one who had a gross one though. Scarlett was on the seat next to me with her tongue out and her furiously wiping it. As if that would help. Sherlock looked slightly completive as if trying to figure out what his actually was, while Harry looked quite satisfied. His was evidently okay.

"Ahhh… I'm never letting you pick for me again. Next time Sherlock can pick for me. Yuck!" Scarlett groaned, still swiping at her tongue. I opened the bottle of untouched pumpkin juice next to me and passed it to Scarlett, feeling slightly guilty, I sipped at my bottle of butterbeer.

"Sorry?" I asked, hoping I was forgiven. She still looked slightly put out but hugged me nonetheless.

The next few hours were spent laughing, although I am pretty sure I fell asleep at one point.

Suddenly a girl entered, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." I looked to the others, at there shrugs, I turned to the girl.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm Ariella Holmes, this is my brother Sherlock, and our friends, Harry and Scarlett." I said pointing to my brother and the Potter's.

"Hermione Granger. Holy Cricket! You're the Potter twins!" She introduced, before looking properly at the twins.

Scarlett and Harry looked uncomfortable. "Umm, yeah, I guess." Scarlett spoke.

"They prefer to be known as just Harry and Scarlett though. Being famous for something you don't even remember, that lost you you're parents, does that." I said on Scarlett's behalf, having heard her grumble it in her head.

"Oops, sorry. You four better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione said shyly, before turning on her heel and leaving, no doubt to search for Neville's toad again. I bet it was Neville Longbottom. We have met him a few times and he is the most forgetful and clumsy person I have ever met.

"Off you go then boys. We need to change." Scarlett said shooing the boys away. Sherlock raised his eyebrow but said nothing, he kissed me on the cheek, collected his stuff and left. Harry followed soon after, having copied Sherlock's move and kissed Scarlett on the cheek.

"Come on then. Hermione's right, we need to get changed. We have been on this train, for what feels like forever." She moaned slightly.

We quickly changed and the boys rejoined us. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, all of us nervous and tense. Suddenly, when before I couldn't wait for Hogwarts, I wanted to stay on this train and ride it back to London, Mycroft and my parents. Unfortunately, I had to get off and as the train slowed down we stood up. Sherlock took my hand and Scarlett took Harry's and we walked out of the compartment together, all us nervous as each other, Sherlock possibly less than the rest of us, our birds on our shoulders. We stepped off the train and turned to face Hagrid, who was about to lead us to either the best seven years of our lives, or a nightmare. Neither of us were confident on which we were heading to as of now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : So this is the start of the few chapters we have been looking forward to particularly. They are finally at Hogwarts! As usual, thanks for reading.**

 **Scarlett POV:**

The train finally arrived at hogwarts. All the students rushed out of the train. We were at the front where we were greeted by Hagrid.

"All first years follow me!" Hagrid shouted making me go temporarily deaf in the process.

I was holding my brothers hand (don't judge it's a reassuring thing) and we made our way to an inky black lake, with boats and lanterns on it. As I looked up to find my breath was taken away. There standing on the hill was the school and it was magnificent. The golden glow giving of through the windows made the whole place shine.

"Hogwarts School …" I began to say before Sherlock interrupted.

"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

Then us 4 (as well as Ariella and my phoenixes that refused to move from our shoulders) jump into a boat and we make our way to our new school.

Hogwarts.

Now we were waking up these giant stone stairs, to see a women dressed in green and black robes with a black pointy hat atop her head. For some reason I wanted that hat. Ariella looked at me funny, clearly trying not to laugh. Oops. She must have heard that. Sherlock looked at her strangely too. I'm guessing that she thought it to him as a few moments later he had a small smile on his face. For Sherlock it was very rare for him to laugh, so everyone clearly found it funny. Suddenly, the stern woman spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." She paused, about to speak when Neville Longbottom lunged forward.

"Trevor!" He exclaimed. "Sorry." He mumbled as he caught sight of Professor's face. She regained her composure as Neville stood back in the line, clutching Trevor.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She turned briskly, back into the large hall behind her.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter, and Scarlett Potter, have come to Hogwarts." Draco sneered, particularly as he said Scarlett's name. He seemed to dislike me already.

There were mumbles amongst all the students gathered behind us. "Potter? Harry and Scarlett Potter."

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. And that some of the members of particular families are a disgrace to our kind and there name." He said looking to Sherlock and I, standing close to Scarlett and Harry. "You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He continued holding his hand out sharply for Harry to take.

"I think my sister and I can tell the wrong sort for ourselves thanks." Harry said confidently, emphasising sister.

"We're ready for you. Follow me. Except you two" the professor returned, pointing to me and Ariella. Great first day and I'm already in trouble. Ariella shot a panicked look to Sherlock and I saw her visibly tighten her grip on his hand, her other wrapped around my empty hand quickly.

"I assure you Miss Holmes that you have nothing to worry about. You either Miss Potter." She looked at us, slightly sympathetically. She turned to the rest of the first years. "Well, come along then." She turned around and walked through the oak doors.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Ariella tightly, her head buried in his chest. I turned to Harry and hugged him. He hugged me back, I could tell he was scared. While Sherlock was clearly the strong one out of him and Ariella, I was the strongest out of Harry and I.

"You'll be fine. I will see you soon." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded as he walked in with the rest of the students. Sherlock was still hugging Ariella as they had there own hushed conversation.

"Sherlock, you need to go in." I said softly to them. He looked conflicted. I said nothing but nodded and put my arm around Ariella awkwardly with her head still in Sherlock's chest. He kissed the top of her head and walked into the hall wordlessly. Ariella looked at me tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You ok?" I asked sympathy lacing my voice and giving her another hug. She nodded, but it was obvious she was lying.

"No you're not. Come here." I pulled her into my chest.

"What's going on? I have read all the books and never heard of anything like this happening... ever." She sobbed.

"I don't know… OW! Your bird just pecked me!" I exclaimed causing her to giggle, well at least she is happier now. The Professor from before came back out.

"Girls. You two will need to sit at the back of the hall, once the feast starts and the sorting has finished you will be taken up to the headmaster's office by myself, the headmaster, and the heads of the other three houses."

I nodded and took Ariella's hand as we walked into the hall and sat in the first available seats. We were seated next to an boy with a red and gold tie, who looked around Sherlock's age maybe a year or two older.

"Greg Lestrade. Shouldn't you two be up there?" The boy introduced, pointing to where the first years stood.

"Well, we were told by the Professor to sit at the back of the hall. We are not sure why but yeah. I expect we are only here for the sorting as our brothers are being sorted too." I said then I looked to the head table where all the teachers were sat, although the Professor from before was standing up holding a list behind a stool with a hat on.

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be." I heard Ariella say quietly from next to me. I looked at her confused and she pointed up.

"Wow." I breathed at the sight of the incredible sight.

"So, which ones are your brothers?" Greg asked from next to us.

"Oh. The tall, curly dark haired boy is Ariella's brother and the short, messy black haired boy is mine." I responded. It was easy to tell who I was talking about as they were stood next to each other at the back. Sherlock stood taller above all the other first years, although not by much for some of them, and Harry looked like a Hobbit next to Sherlock and was the shortest first year, although again, not by much.

During this, Dumbledore had spoken, although I only caught the last few words. To my shock and slight horror, the sorting hat's brim opened.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Once the song had finished all of the older students and the teachers started clapping, with all of the first years gradually joining in as we got over our shock.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Mcgonagall called.

Hermione started muttering under her breath, although we could see her lips moving but not hear anything, we were too far away. The sorting hat was clearly talking to her although no one could hear anything before it called out. "Gryffindor!"

The whole of the table we were sitting at erupted into applause. I immediately realised that we were sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy." Mcgonagall called, once the cheering had died down.

Unlike Hermione, where the hat was clearly deliberating what to do, the hat barely touched Draco's heavily gelled hair before shouting out. "Slytherin."

Molly Hooper was next and was quickly placed in Hufflepuff, before it was Sherlock's turn. He walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. The hat sat on his head for a few moments but seemed very sure when it called out "Ravenclaw!"

Many more students passed by until it was Neville, Harry and another boy stood there.

"Harry Potter." Mcgonagall called, and I saw my brother walk nervously up to the stool. The whole hall had started to whisper at this point about the boy who lived, and wondering where I was (you reader should of seen the look on there faces when they thought I had disappeared). Greg looked at me in shock.

"You never said you were Scarlett Potter?" Greg said shocked.

"You never asked." I simply stated, smirking. He smirked back. I could see us becoming good friends.

"Why is it taking so long? No-one else took this long!" I whispered slightly panicked for my brother.

"It takes a while sometimes. One girl last year was on the stool for at least 5 minutes." Greg said reassuringly. Ariella was still sat next to me in silence. The only sign of happiness, or even life, had been when Sherlock was sorted.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted causing the whole table to shout and scream for my brother. Ok if this is what fame is like, I don't want it.

I called to him in my head and told him that I was at the end of the table. He looked down the table to me and smiled, I waved slightly, causing the people around me to look slightly confused. Someone clearly realised who I was and soon the whole hall was buzzing, trying to catch sight of me.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, standing up. I was silently thanking him in my head.

' _Not so nice is it?'_ I heard in my head. I glared down the table at Harry.

"John Watson." Mcgonagall continued, calling the unknown boy. The hat touched his head for no more than ten seconds before it shouted, "Gryffindor." He came over to the table, now cheering for him and sat next to Harry.

Neville was last and he practically ran up to the stool, I had never seen anyone so relieved to have been called, he was even more relieved when Gryffindor was released from the hat's brim.

The professor sat at the head table and tapped her glass "Your attention, please." she called to all the celebrating students.

"Let the feast… begin." send a rather old looking professor ' _I'm guessing he's the headmaster'_ I thought.

' _He is.'_ Ariella thought simply.

' _What's his name and the one with that hat I want?'_

' _Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.'_ She was clearly still anxious about later as she was answering my questions as simply as possible.

All of a sudden the Headmaster and Mcgonagall (as well as 3 other teachers) came our way.

"Professor Dumbledore? I was wondering why Scarlett and Ariella weren't sorted with their brothers and the other first years? They were panicking about it a bit, Ariella particularly." Greg asked standing up.

"Mr Lestrade, I assure you that you will find out soon enough. If Miss Holmes and Miss Potter, could come with us now, we will sort everything out with them and then I am sure they will be able to tell you another time." The Headmaster said kindly.

"Come on Aria." I said to the nervous girl next to me offering her my hand. "We will see you soon Greg."

We followed the professor's until we got to an odd looking staircase. It had an eagle gargoyle on the front and statues either side, but the stairs lead to nowhere.

"Smarties." McGonagall said, clearly amused at the password choice. The stairs started twisting round revealing an entrance. The stairs started to spin up into an upwards spiral. ' _I love magic'_

The stairs eventually came to a stop by a door, that Dumbledore opened. I'm taking a guess and saying that this is his office, and it's massive!

"Professor McGonagall, if you would floo call Mr Holmes." Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

She nodded and stuck her head in the fireplace. I looked at her in shock and slight panic. Her head was in a fire!

"Er, Professor? Is that not slightly… a bit… dangerous?" I asked concerned. Ariella giggled shortly.

"It's a wizarding way of communicating and travelling. In this case communicating. She is calling either my brother or father, I'm guessing bearing in mind Professor Dumbledore said to call Mr Holmes. Probably Mycroft, unless he needs to contact my guardian, but then it would be both my parents." Ariella said smartly.

"Well Miss Potter, Miss Holmes, let me introduce you two the four heads of houses." he said gesturing to the other three Professors and Mcgonagall whose head was still in the fire. "Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw." He motioned to a tiny Professor.

' _He's even shorter than you Ariella.'_ I thought smirking. She gave me a stern look and I instantly changed my face to one of innocence.

"Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff." He motioned to a kindly woman who smiled and waved.

"Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." He motioned to a slightly scary looking Professor wearing black and a cold expression.

"And you have met Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor." He motioned to the woman, pulling her head out of the fire. She smiled kindly, although on her stern face, it didn't quite work.

A noise came from the fireplace and all of a sudden Mycroft stepped out of the fireplace. Ariella ran to him seeking comfort and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her instinctively, although in his outfit, and his face that clearly said business, it looked out of place and awkward.

"Albus, Minerva didn't say much. Why is my sister here? And Miss Potter? Why have you called me here?" Mycroft said prising Ariella away from him, she had tears running down her face again. "Ariella? What is wrong dear sister?" He said, clearly concerned for her wellbeing. She just shook her head. He put his arm around Ariella and looked back at Dumbledore, giving him a look that clearly said 'explain'.

"I was alerted as soon as Miss Holmes and Miss Potter stepped on the Hogwarts Express. It seems that they have something to do with the founders. We are not quite sure, but this crystal appeared on my desk the moment both girls were on the train." He handed Mycroft a crystal, he took it in the hand not around his sister, his umbrella now leaning against the desk.

The crystal was multicoloured, with each corner of the crystal a different colour. They were red, green, yellow and blue.

The crystal flew up into the air as soon as Mycroft took it, and 4 ghostly beings emerged from it. There were two women and two men, all of which had an air of importance. One of the women looked soft and kind, she had an aura of reassurance around her, she looked at Ariella, clearly as concerned as Mycroft was. The other woman looked stern but friendly. One of the men looked excited, like a child on christmas, he looked like if he could he would be bouncing and squealing like a teenaged girl. The other man looked stern and despairingly kept glancing at the other man. He had a look on his face as if to say 'do you see what I have to deal with?'.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, what is your interest in the two girls you see before you."

"I am Ro…"

"I am Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor house for the brave lions." The childlike man said, interrupting the stern woman.

"As as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I am Rowena Ravenclaw and we are here because it was decided by magic that these two girls were our heirs." She said professionally.

"But there's only two of them!" McGonagall said.

"Well you see, they both share two houses and each have a house of their own. Now silence, so we can get on with this. Girls." He snapped his fingers pointing to a space in the middle of the office.

Ariella buried her head deeper into Mycroft's side, even more than she was before, and I moved to stand so I was partially hidden by McGonagall.

"We won't hurt you children." The kindly woman said softly. "Ignore Salazar, he's a bit grumpy." She stage whispered the last part. I heard Ariella giggle slightly, the sound muffled by Mycroft's side.

I moved aside slightly, and slowly walked up to Ariella. I looked up at Mycroft who gave the smallest of nods as I took Ariella's hand and pulled her slightly, out of Mycroft's grasp.

She whined slightly as we walked away from her brother and into the centre of a circle the four founders had made.

"Me first! Me first!" Gryffindor said bouncing. "Ariella Melody Grace Holmes, you have courage that many would see as overrated. You have the courage to stand up for your friends and those around you, although you need to learn to have the courage to be yourself, you will get there. Scarlett Lily Potter," Snape flinched slightly as he said my middle name, I looked at him oddly. "Do you mind professor. This is a beautiful moment. As I was Lily Potter, you hold bravery in a more traditional sense. You are brave, and will face any danger you are faced with gallantly, and you will face it." The professors flinched slightly ."Do… You… Mind. Beautiful moment. You will face it, and even though you may not always come out the victor, you will always come back stronger than ever. You both share the power of Gryffindor House. I, Godric Gryffindor decree this." A red ball of light flew out of his chest and split in two, going into Ariella and myself.

I felt myself and Ariella stumble back slightly.

"I shall go next." The kind woman said looking almost as excited as Gryffindor had. "Ariella Melody Grace Holmes, you have a fight for justice that not many can say that hold completely. You will fight for what is right, even if it doesn't benefit you, and even if it means getting you or your friends being punished. You are true of heart and mind and honest, although not to yourself." I'm sensing a theme here. Note to self, help Ariella with self-confidence. "Scarlett Lily Potter, you are loyal to a fault and will defend those you are faithful to with an iron fist. You trust easily and will become loyal quickly. This is something you will need to control, for you can't trust everyone or everything in life. You both share the power of Hufflepuff house. I, Helga Hufflepuff decree this." A ball of yellow light flew out of her chest and did the same as the red one.

"Do you mind Salazar?" The stern woman asked the stern man, who shook his head. "Ariella Melody Grace Holmes, you have a mind like no-other." I saw Mycroft look almost insulted before regaining his composure. "You are smart and intelligent, seeing things that others do not and have a memory everyone else could only dream of. You are witty, and can charm anyone you meet with your wit. Learning is where you will flourish, taking in everything without effort. You are creative, although you may have difficulty in imagining things without inspiration. You are a true Ravenclaw and hold all the power of Ravenclaw. I, Rowena Ravenclaw decree this." A ball of blue light emerged from Ravenclaw and flew towards a teary eyed Ariella. It flew to her chest and she collapsed. Mycroft flew towards her, but some invisible force kept him out of the circle. He looked like he was about to cry. "She will be fine, the power has just overwhelmed her." That didn't appear to calm Mycroft though so Slytherin started to speak.

"Scarlett Lily Potter, you are ambitious. Setting yourself goals that are unrealistic but that you are determined to reach. You are cunning, able to talk yourself out of any situation that you may find yourself in. You hold leadership, taking charge when others may be unable to do so. Protecting those you hold dear. You are resourceful, making something of nothing and using it to your advantage. You are a Slytherin if ever I saw one. I, Salazar Slytherin decree this." A green ball of light left his chest, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Sorry it took so long to update! We are in the middle of a big exam period so it may be a while till the next chapter again... Sorry not much happens this chapter and its a bit of a filler.**

 **Thanks for reading as usual and please review, follow and favourite!**

 **Ariella POV**

I felt myself return to consciousness with arms wrapped around me. Mycroft. I opened my eyes slowly before shutting them quickly at the harsh light.

"Ariella?" Mycroft asked, I fluttered my eyelids slightly, my head was pounding.

"Myc?" I asked weakly, why was I like the this? I suddenly remembered why I collapsed in the first place. "Scarlett!" I said loudly before wincing and clutching my head.

"She's fine. She woke up before you. Scarlett did you have a headache when you woke up?" Mycroft asked, concerned.

"Yes, just rest for 5 or so minutes and it should be okay." She said walking over to me with a glass of water. I sat up properly and gratefully took the water, gulping it down quickly.

"Thanks." I said to Scarlett.

"Why did Scarlett wake up before me? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked slightly worried.

"You're younger, smaller. We don't think there is anything wrong with you but we will keep an eye on you." McGonagall said, kindly.

"Has this ever happened before?" Scarlett spoke up.

"No. Never. At least not that I am aware of." Dumbledore responded, looking at the walls where portraits were hung of old headmasters.

"Never." One of them said, guessing from the clothing, I am guessing the eldest.

"Does this mean something? I mean they just went inside us? And did they say we were their heirs?" Scarlett asked

"Well technically you-" McGonagall started before Dumbledore interrupted.

"No. It just means that you are in more than one house."

"No it doesn't. We need to tell them the truth." Dumbledore made a move to stop her. "You technically own Hogwarts. You get a large input on who works here and if you don't approve it, it can't happen. You are in charge, even higher than Albus here, hence why he doesn't want you to know. You could even sack people if you wanted to. However you two are capable of something else but no one knows what it is… yet."

Scarlett looked at me. 'Err, I think we may already know what it is.' I thought to her.

'Quite possibly.' I heard back 'should we tell them?'

'No. It could come in handy.' I thought.

"Are you listening girls?" Sprout said kindly.

"Yes… Sorry… No…" Scarlett said slowly.

"I was." I stated simply, shrugging.

"As I was saying you two will have your own dorm room, separate to all the houses, but you will also have a bed in each of the houses that you have inside of you." McGonagall said, slightly frustrated.

"What about classes? Unless it has changed, not all houses share the same classes." Mycroft asked.

"The girls can go to whatever classes they want, as long as they attend all of them. I understand that Mr Potter is in Gryffindor and Mr Holmes in Ravenclaw so they will probably want to share some classes with both of them. I would have said that the house they have individually would be whose timetable they have, but I expect they would like to stay together." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we would." I said at the same time as Scarlett spoke.

"Well I dunno…" I elbowed her. "Hey! I was joking calm down girl." she said earning a slight chuckle from the professors.

"You can go rejoin the feast now girls, if you want to. If not we can have some food brought up here and then you can go straight to whichever dorm." McGonagall said. Other than Dumbledore she seemed to be the spokesperson for the professors.

'Feast?' I heard Scarlett ask. I nodded.

"Can we go back to the feast?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course. You're welcome to come too Mr Holmes. There is a space at the head table?" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, but I will have to decline your offer. I think my brother may just have a fit if he sees me. After all, as far as he's concerned, he just got rid of me." Mycroft said. I looked at him. "Don't look at me like that Ariella. I will say goodbye to you here and then go. I am sure I will see you again soon anyway." I nodded and hugged him.

"Bye big brother." I said, feeling like I was at the station all over again.

"Goodbye sister." Mycroft turned and left through the fire.

"Come on Ariella, we need to go." Scarlett said softly, appearing at my side. She took my hand and led me to the Great Hall.

We entered the Great Hall slowly, flanked by the professors, although Dumbledore had tried to walk in front several times.

"What on earth?" Greg said as we walked in. We looked at him and were about to sit in our seats from before when a shrill voice sounded.

"What are they wearing!" A girl said standing up at the Slytherin table, she looked about our age so probably in first year. It clicked what she said and I looked down at my tie and robes. They had changed from the standard black tie, with the Hogwarts crest to a tie that was blue, red and yellow. The tie was a gradient going from blue, to yellow and then to red, with blue taking up more than the red and yellow. The crest had a background, the same as the tie and it had an eagle, a badger and a lion all with a part of them joined together, like a high-five. The lion and badger's paw were together while the eagle had a wing with the paws.

I looked to Scarlett and her tie and crest. Hers was the same as mine only instead of blue, she had green and instead of an eagle, it was a snake. The snake's tail was with the badger and lion paws.

"Er…" Scarlett started to say before trailing off, having also looked at our new uniform.

"Sit down girls." McGonagall said, stern but kind. We quickly did as she said and sat down in our old seats next to the boy from before, Greg Lestrade, I think his name was.

"Hi," I said, quietly. "Ariella Holmes, sorry I didn't say much before."

"No problem." He said waving it off, smiling. "What did the Professors want with you guys?"

"It's a long story." Scarlett said, simply. "If we could wait until our brothers are here too, we would be grateful. Save us having to repeat it several times."

"Of course. Oh, this is John Watson, he's in your year." He gestured to a boy sitting across from us.

"Hi, the name's Potter, Scarlett Potter." Scarlett said mimicking a muggle movie that we had shown her over the summer. He laughed. So he has some muggle knowledge, I don't recognise the name Watson, so he must either be a muggle born or a half-blood with a muggle dad.

"And I'm Ariella Holmes." I said after a few minutes.

"Nice to meet you both." He responded.

"I apologise for the delay in the feast. But let that be no more. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, seemingly joyfully.

"Ariella is that your brother coming across the hall?" John asked. I turned around and sure enough Sherlock was stalking his way over here. He sat down next to me quickly and hugged me, before looking at my tie.

"Yep. That's the one and only Sherlock Holmes." Scarlett said, looking at Sherlock who had dropped my tie and seemed to be searching his mind palace. "I would introduce you but from knowing him over the summer, he won't pay any attention right now."

"Right… anyway what's with the uniform?" Greg asked, changing the subject and drawing it back to us. I looked to Scarlett, letting her handle it.

"Long story short…" before she could even start her brother came up to sit by us.

"Are you alright? You're not in trouble are you?" he said.

"No." we voiced in unison with each other.

"Well technically no. I think old Dumbles may be a bit annoyed but we aren't actually in trouble." I said completely seriously. Mycroft feelings of displeasure towards Dumbledore seemed to have rubbed off on me. It was true though.

"As I was saying long story short… we kind of own hogwarts." Scarlett said whispering

"No we don't. She owns herself, we are just the heirs to her that can do her bidding for her." I said, defensively.

"Same thing" Greg injected. Lightning shot through the ceiling and I am betting that didn't happen outside.

"Okay, sorry… Hogwarts." Greg apologised almost questioningly.

"Okay so we are the heirs but I don't have ravenclaw, yet Ariella does and that's mostly why the uniform is slightly different but i wonder why we didn't share all the houses?" Scarlett questioned sounding more rhetorical, I might add.

"Yeah, but you have Slytherin and I don't." I said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Slytherin!" Greg all but yelled. We shushed him quickly, not that it helped.

"Okay, say it any louder why don't you!" Scarlett said sharply. "Anyway why is it such a bad thing?"

"Sorry. But really, Slytherin! It's the house which turns out the most people that go over to the dark side. You're my friend Scarlett and I don't believe you would but it's just a shock." Greg explained.

"That maybe, but it doesn't stop the fact that not everyone who is in Slytherin is bad and the house itself isn't bad, it just has a bad reputation. Other people on the dark side have come from other houses." I defended. Scarlett's my sister, and Slytherin is her house, therefore I also defend Slytherin house. Just not everyone in it.

'He did say I am Slytherin if ever he saw one.' I heard in my head 'Do you think I will go to the dark side?'

I scoffed out loud. 'Of course not.' I thought back.

'Okay… but if it does happen punch me in the face till I get my sense back and tell Sherlock that too.'

'What are you talking about?' Sherlock interrupted. Of course, he only would have heard my side. 'You two really need to work on only sending thoughts to each other.'

'Oops. Sorry Sher… Oh and Sherlock, Scarlett wants us to agree to punching her in the face until she gets her senses back if she goes over to the dark side.' I sent back.

'Agreed'

The feast ended and the prefect took the first years to their dorms, however we were escorted by Professor McGonagall to our separate rooms.

"I would say I hope they are to your liking but I think they will be as Hogwarts made them herself." McGonagall said as she opened the door to our new rooms.

What Scarlett and I saw literally took our breath away…


End file.
